The Wavelength of Geniuses
by Violet-Amy
Summary: Tina never noticed before how much she and Brittany have in common...when one of them is high, anyway.


**A/N: So, this is pretty unlike anything I've written before. What can I say? I went to a lecture where I ended up sitting behind this blonde woman with really pretty shoulders...**

This is so awkward.

If Tina had remembered that the New Directions were all getting together at Finn's to study videos of previous years' show choir championships, she wouldn't have spent the afternoon getting high with a few of the people Mike introduced her to from Lima's "Asian community" who she still hangs out with now and then.

If this had happened last year, she wouldn't have been worried. Well, for one thing, Mike wouldn't have let it happen last year, because Mike remembered stuff like not to get high before certain functions you had to attend. But even if it had somehow happened, she wouldn't have cared too much if the other kids had figured out she was stoned off her ass. Because she trusted them.

But this year...too many new kids. Plus..._plus_...Finn is there, and he's like a teacher now. Finn. A teacher. How did that even happen? She starts to giggle, then slaps her hand over her mouth when everyone looks at her funny. Apparently whatever's going on on the TV screen—and she's not following it _at all_—isn't very funny.

Or is it? Brittany laughed too, she thinks. But...Brittany was looking at her, so...maybe she was laughing at Tina. Or with Tina. Maybe the secret to being on Brittany's wavelength is to be stoned.

Yeah! Yeah, that's it! God, Tina's a fucking genius.

She laughs again because she knows she's not really a genius, she's just high. But then Brittany looks up at her and laughs again too, which proves her point, which was that...

She can't remember.

But she is sure that that people are shushing her, people who are not Brittany and therefore not on her special wavelength. She should be quiet.

She decides to try to communicate with Brittany telepathically. It'll be easier, she thinks, if they're closer, so she walks across the room and flops into the chair over in the corner that Brittany is sitting on the floor in front of. She wonders why Brittany chose the floor over the chair in the first place, but there's a big leafy plant that obstructs her view of the TV from the chair, so that's probably why. _Unless it's that Brittany already knew Tina would need to sit behind her!_ If so Brittany's as much of a genius as Tina is, because all she has to do now is stare hard and inject her thoughts through the back of Brittany's head.

She stares and stares.

The only problem is, she's not sure what thoughts she wants to inject into Brittany's brain. And anyway she's distracted by what she's staring at.

Brittany's hair is _so pretty_. It looks so _clean_. Tina's pretty sure she's never seen hair as clean as Brittany's is right now. It might actually squeak, she thinks. If it's possible for hair to be literally squeaky clean, then Brittany's is right now.

And it's so _straight_. Is Brittany's hair always this straight? Tina tries to remember, but she's never paid that much attention before. She can't believe she's never paid attention to Brittany's hair before because it's _fascinating_. So she's not sure, but she thinks it's straighter than usual today. Like maybe Britt used a straightener on it.

But that seems impossible because it also looks _so soft_. Like...like baby soft. Like never-been-touched-by-a-heat-producing-hair-appliance soft. She wants to touch it.

A-ha! A-ha, she knew it! She _can_ inject her thoughts into Brittany's brain, because she was just thinking about touching her hair and now Brittany's touching it herself! She's gathering it up like she's going to put it in a ponytail...No, no, she's twisting it like she's going to put it in a bun...

She holds it up like that for a minute, exposing the back of her neck. And, wow, the back of Brittany's neck is really pretty too. It's as pretty as her hair, in fact. How did Tina never notice that before? With all the times Brittany's had her hair up in the Cheerios' regulation high pony?

Tina wants to touch the back of her neck. It looks soft too, and smooth. She wonders if her touch would make Brittany shiver. She'd like to make Brittany shiver.

She shouldn't do it, she knows. You can't just go around touching people's necks. Even if it's not like they're strangers or anything, even if you've known them for over three years. Even if they probably wouldn't mind or even think it was weird because they're like that and besides they're totally on your wavelength.

She asks herself—and this is a serious question, so she tries to really focus—does she most want to feel Brittany's neck against her fingertips, or does she most want to see if she can make her shiver? Because it seems like wanting to feel her against her fingertips would be selfish but wanting to make her shiver would be generous. Because Brittany would probably like to shiver, at least if she's anything like Tina, which she totally is, because wavelength.

So, yeah. Shiver it is. Which she can totally do without even touching. She just purses her lips and blows lightly on the back of Brittany's neck.

And Brittany doesn't even shiver! Tina can't believe it! She knows _she _would have shivered and she totally thought they were on the same wavelength! Now she's going to have to rethink _everything_.

Oh, but look what Brittany's doing instead of shivering! She's dropping her hair and it's swinging back and forth against her neck and shoulders. Tina would give anything to be Brittany's neck and shoulders right now and feel that soft, straight hair brush against it.

Back and forth, back and forth, each arc a little slower than the last. It's totally mesmerizing.

As soon as it comes to rest Brittany gathers it up again, but this time she just pulls it to the right, leaving her left shoulder exposed. The top she's wearing has a wide neckline, so Tina can see a lot of shoulder. A _lot_ of shoulder—it's as pretty as Brittany's neck and hair. Maybe more so.

She looks really closely. It's sparkly! Brittany's shoulder is sparkly! There are two sparkles to be exact. It's the most amazing thing—she wonders if Brittany knows about it. She leans down and whispers, "Brittany, your shoulder is sparkly!"

Kitty looks over and gives her the stink eye—though not for long, because she has to turn her neck at an angle that's probably pretty uncomfortable to do so. Brittany just nods and says, "Some of the body glitter must not have washed off." Tina is dying to know why Brittany was wearing body glitter in the first place. She's dying to know what Brittany looked like with glitter all over her body—though actually she can imagine it pretty well. Before she can process either of these thoughts enough to articulate them, Brittany's asking her, "Do you like it?"

"I _love_ it," she says earnestly, forgetting to whisper. Again with the looks from Kitty and a couple other kids. Honestly, everyone is such a square except for her and Brittany. "I love it," she repeats, this time in a whisper.

"Do you wanna borrow some?"

"No!" She loves it on Brittany, not on herself. Furthermore, she can't believe Brittany doesn't understand that, seeing as how they're on the same wavelength. Unless...maybe Brittany is offering to let her borrow the sparkles she's already wearing. Yeah! Yeah, that's brilliant! "I mean, yeah! You're a genius, Britt, thanks."

She presses a finger firmly onto Brittany's shoulder right where one of the sparkles is. She holds it there for a few seconds before retracting and examining it. The sparkle did not stick! "It didn't stick!" she informs Britt. She's really proud of herself because she remembered to whisper.

"What didn't stick?" Brittany asks. Tina gets the giggles, because it's such a Brittany thing to ask. And she totally gets Brittany now. The two of them, they're both hilarious.

Tina tries again and again but still can't get the sparkle to stick to her finger. Maybe there is not a piece of glitter there at all, maybe it's Brittany's skin itself that sparkles! Or maybe it's all in Tina's mind!

Okay, now she's just being silly. Yes, she's high, but she's not hallucinating.

She licks her finger and tries one more time. Success! She affixes it to her face, just above her lip, like a beauty mark. Which reminds her that her finger is wet. Which reminds her she got spit on Brittany's shoulder!

She wipes at the spot with a couple dry fingers and _there's_ the shiver. So she does it again.

Oh, wow! Brittany's skin feels so...so alive! Like...it's _skin_, and it's part of a living person, a person Tina is connected to—literally connected to—through her own skin. It's super intense. Has she ever been connected to Brittany like this before? Probably. They've known each other for a long time, they've probably touched before. But not like this.

She notices again—and is astonished again—by how pretty Brittany's shoulders are. Who knew shoulders could even be pretty? Tina certainly didn't. Obviously she's never really looked at Brittany's before. At least not while high. That's the great thing about being high: you totally get things that you've never noticed before. (And some things you don't get at all, like what the fuck is going on with this video everyone else is watching. That's super confusing, and Tina has given up even trying to follow it.)

She's stroking Brittany's shoulder now. It feels so good. She wonders—it must feel good to Brittany too, right? Because Brittany is as alive as she is, they're two living persons who are connected through the skin. And on the same wavelength, mentally. But maybe she should check because...maybe they're not actually on the same wavelength. Brittany is Brittany and Tina is Tina and they're not usually on even similar wavelengths when Tina isn't high, and maybe—just _maybe_—Tina's high wavelength isn't exactly the same as Brittany's not-high wavelength.

She leans down...she tries to lean down to whisper in Brittany's ear, but the action almost topples her over right on top of the girl who may or may not be on her mental wavelength. So she uncrosses her legs, lets one dangle on either side of Britt, and tries again. "Does that feel good, Brittany?"

Brittany twists her head to look up at her. "What, your legs?" She rubs a hand up and down one of Tina's legs and it's _so_ nice. Being touched is even better than touching someone else. Or...well, at least as good. "Yeah, they feel good. You shaved today, didn't you?"

"I did!" Tina says excitedly. It's so like Brittany to notice something like that! But wait, that doesn't actually answer her question. "I meant your shoulder. Do you like me touching your shoulder?"

"Oh! Yeah, totally."

"So I can keep doing it?"

"Yeah."

"What about..." She runs her fingers through Brittany's hair. God, she can't believe how soft it is. Not alive like her skin, but she still gets that connected feeling from it. "What about your hair? Can I touch your hair?"

"Go nuts," Brittany says, and she turns to look back at the screen.

Tina combs her fingers through Brittany's hair over and over. Not that it's tangled and needs combing—it just feels amazing. And the repetitive action is sort of hypnotic; she realizes with a start that she's been doing this for a _really_ long time. Or maybe not. Her sense of time is kind of messed up. To make sure she doesn't keep combing Brittany's hair indefinitely and work herself into an actual trance, she separates it into three strands and starts braiding it.

She does an amazing job, if she does say so herself. She wishes someone else could admire her work. Brittany herself can't see it, but at least she can know about it—Tina leans down to whisper in her ear, "Britt, I just gave you the most amazing..."

And then she's distracted, because leaning forward like this she can see right down the front of Brittany's top. She's never noticed before, but Brittany has, like, the most perfect boobs ever. And Tina's not even particularly a fan of boobs, but...but, seriously, they're perfect. She can see just enough of the gentle curve to know Britt isn't even wearing a bra!

"Most amazing what?" Brittany asks, half turning.

"Most amazing tits!" Tina blurts out, way too loudly.

"Where?" Sam demands from across the room, where most of the kids are sitting. He takes the remote from Finn and rewinds. He replays the video in slow motion and asks, "Where, Tina?"

Tina has no idea what to say, but Brittany—brilliant, wonderful Brittany—helps her out. "The black girl with the poofy hair. Right there!" Tina looks, and Brittany's right (of course!): the black girl with the poofy hair does have amazing tits. But not nearly as amazing as Brittany's.

"I was actually talking about your tits," she whispers into Brittany's ear. Tina normally kind of hates the word _tits_, but right now she thinks it's great. _Tits_. _Britt's tits_. Awesome.

"I know that," Brittany whispers back. "Thanks. I like yours too." And then she turns around again to watch the video, before Tina can process what she said, much less respond to it.

She tries to piece it together in her mind while absent-mindedly stroking Brittany's shoulders. She likes Brittany's tits. And Brittany...likes hers too! Even though _Tina's tits_ doesn't rhyme like _Britt's tits_ does. Oh, but it does alliterate.

Whoa!

It can't just be a coincidence that both their names match somehow with the word _tits_. No, it's clearly a sign of their deep connection.

Their deep connection relating to tits.

Brittany's being amazing and perfect and, Jesus Christ, Tina wants to touch them.

Well...it's dark. They're not sitting in anyone's line of vision as long as everyone keeps their eyes on the TV. Maybe...if she can refrain from blurting anything out and calling everyone's attention to herself...

"Scoot forward a little," she whispers, and Brittany does so without asking why. Tina slides off the chair and onto the floor behind her, letting her legs splay out to either side. "Can I touch them?" She knows she doesn't have to specify what she means by _them_.

In answer, Brittany takes one of Tina's hands in each of her own and places them on her ribcage, under her shirt. Her skin is so warm, and Tina can feel her heart thumping. More importantly, she feels an underboob brush against one of her knuckles for just a second.

Holy shit, she just touched Brittany's boob! The whole evening up to this point seems kind of surreal, but she has no doubt that _this_—what she just felt a little of and is about to feel a lot more of—is really real. Really real and really amazing.

She holds onto Brittany's ribcage with her right hand, as if steadying her, and lets the fingers of her left hand slowly trace circles around Brittany's left breast. She forces herself to touch lightly, feeling just the skin, even though she really wants to squeeze as hard as she can. Brittany makes a very soft sound—not quite a moan but more than a breath—and covers Tina's right hand with her own.

Tina's circles grow smaller and smaller until her fingers are almost at Brittany's nipple. She hesitates until Brittany whispers, "Go on." So she holds it gently between her thumb and forefinger and it feels really weird—all bumpy and wrinkly—but kind of awesome. And the moan Brittany makes—still soft, but definitely a moan this time—is kind of _really_ awesome. She holds it a little more firmly and Brittany moans a little less quietly. And then Brittany takes her right hand and guides it up onto her right breast.

Tina can't keep just touching gently anymore, she just can't. She covers both breasts with her hands and massages deeply. They're soft and firm at the same time and they offer the perfect amount of resistance to her fingers.

She desperately wants to kiss the back of Brittany's neck while kneading her breasts—open-mouthed, all wet and messy—but her mouth can't reach from where she's sitting on the floor behind the taller girl. So instead she presses herself against Britt's back, letting her own breasts get squished against it, and turns her head to let her ear rest against Brittany's back. The longer they stay this way the louder she hears Brittany's breathing getting—as is her own, she realizes. Also, after a while she realizes the two of them are rocking back and forth slightly.

Brittany's the one to put an end to it. She stands up abruptly and holds a hand down, which Tina doesn't even consider not taking. Britt helps her up and silently marches her toward the stairs.

Finn pauses the video, and everyone turns to look at them. "Uh, where are you two—"

"Bathroom," Brittany answers curtly, without slowing down.

"Both of you?" a bewildered Finn asks.

"It's a girl thing," Tina shouts down from halfway up the stairs. She's insanely proud of her own quick thinking, and she gets the giggles as she continues being led.

Brittany, however, is not laughing as she all but pushes Tina into a bedroom that, judging by the large number of skin care products on the vanity (plus of course the presence of a vanity), she decides must be Kurt's. She shuts the door behind them and pushes Tina into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. "Tina Cohen-Chang, what has gotten into you tonight?"

Tina is dumbstruck by the question. She sits there staring at Brittany, mouth gaping, for she doesn't know how long before she manages to blurt out, "You're so pretty!"

"Duh, I know that," Brittany says, crossing her arms. "I've been pretty the whole time we've known each other, and you've never put the moves on me before this."

"Yeah, well I..." For the life of her Tina can't think of a lie likely to satisfy Brittany, so she decides to go with the truth. "I'm sorta high. Sorta really high."

The stern expression on Brittany's face fades and she starts to laugh. "I knew something was up! You should totally get high more often."

"You like me groping you?"

"Duh! Why do you think I dragged you off to a bedroom? Unless...was groping _all_ you wanted to do?"

"No!" Tina assures her with certainty, although she hasn't thought beyond the groping until this very minute. "No, I really want...more."

Brittany steps closer, so they're almost touching again. "Good, cause I want more too. You wanna feel how much you've made me want _more_?"

Tina's mouth suddenly feels very dry, and she swallows hard as she nods. Brittany looks her in the eye as she steps out of her pants. Tina wants to look—she wants to really look at Brittany in just her panties and top—but she doesn't want to break the eye contact. And she doesn't break it—until Brittany takes her hand and places it under her panties and Tina has to close her eyes and just _feel_. "Oh my god...Brittany...so fucking wet. And I'm so _thirsty_."

"Well, you don't get to drink from me yet," Brittany says, moving her hand away.

Tina groans in disappointment, until she realizes she _can_ actually have a little taste at least, and she plunges her fingers into her mouth to suck off Brittany's juices. "Oh my god, Britt! You taste so..." But Tina can't think of any words to fill in. _Awesome_ doesn't even come close. "You taste like pure sexy."

"Duh," Brittany whispers playfully in her ear. She pulls Tina's top off, drops it on the floor, and climbs onto the bed behind her. Tina sees Brittany's own top fly over her head and onto the floor, and she turns to look at Brittany topless, but Britt tells her, "Uh-uh" and moves her head so she's looking straight forward.

And then Brittany's fingers are in her hair, and Tina's first instinct is to protest that she doesn't want things drawn out, she wants _more_ and she wants it _now._ But then her scalp tingles at the touch, and she mentally concedes that Brittany knows what she's doing as she lets herself melt under her hands.

"This would feel even better if I had long fingernails like you do," Brittany tells her. "But in a little while you might be glad I don't have long nails."

Tina is puzzling over this statement—but not _too _hard, because she doesn't want to let herself get distracted from how good the hair thing feels—when Brittany sweeps her hair over her right shoulder and starts kissing the back of her neck. "Oh, Jesus. Oh, Jesus, Brittany," she mutters.

Brittany moves her mouth forward and sucks on her pulse point, and it's like there's a direct line from the vein under her mouth to Tina's clit. She squirms, rubbing her thighs together, and she swears she can hear herself make a squishy sound. She suddenly has no doubt where all the moisture that should be in her mouth has gone.

She feels Brittany's hands moving on her bare back but somehow doesn't register what they're doing until she feels her chest released from the tightness of the bra she didn't realize was so constricting. Brittany lets her fingers trail down the length of each arm as she removes the straps before flinging the bra in the direction of the other discarded clothing.

"Brittany..."

"You having second thoughts?"

"No, I just like saying your name."

"Oh! Well then say it again, Tina."

"Brittany," Tina says, as Britt shifts around behind her and wraps her legs around her waist. "Brittany," she repeats, as Britt scoots closer and Tina feels her breasts pressing against her back. "Bri-..." She can no longer speak once Brittany is cupping and massaging her breasts, she can only moan and rock back and forth with her.

"High or not, you're a lot kinkier than I thought," Brittany tells her softly before nipping at her earlobe. "Even Santana hardly ever groped me in front of the whole glee club."

"Sorry," Tina says, rocking harder and hoping like hell Brittany isn't going to stop what she's doing.

"Hey." Brittany's moving suddenly, Tina's being moved, and before she knows it she's flat on her back and Brittany is above her, straddling her waist. "That's not a complaint."

Tina reaches for Brittany's tits, but Brittany grabs her hands and holds them down against the bed. And then Brittany is leaning over Tina, her nipples brushing against Tina's, kissing and sucking on her neck. Tina groans. What she really needs to do is squirm, but she's pretty well pinned, so she just groans again, even louder.

Brittany scoots lower, so she's straddling Tina's hips instead of her waist. Her tongue flicks teasingly at Tina's nipples.

Tina is pretty much going crazy now. Brittany is basically on top of her crotch, but Tina still can't move enough to rub against her. "Briiiiit..." she whines.

"Did you have fun downstairs? Getting me worked up with all the others around?"

"I...I wasn't trying to! I just liked touching you."

Brittany shifts her weight off of Tina and rests one knee between her legs. Tina eagerly wraps her thighs around it and starts rubbing herself frantically against Britt. It's not perfect—her skirt is still kind of in the way, and her panties totally are—but it's way better than nothing. "And you didn't even think about what it might do to me? What kind of state it might leave me in if you had to stop suddenly because of the other people around?"

"I..."

"How would you feel if I suddenly stopped what I'm doing now?" She pulls her knee away abruptly.

"No, Brittany, please don't do that!" Tina tries and fails to pull Brittany's knee to where it was a second ago. "Please don't be mean! I wasn't trying to be mean to you, I just like touching you so much."

"Yeah? Would you like me to let you up so you can touch me some more?"

"God." She would, she would like that so much. Almost as much as she'd like Brittany to resume what she was doing to her, but that's apparently not on the table. "I wanna touch you everywhere."

Brittany gracefully rolls off her and into a standing position next to the bed. Seriously, she does it somehow in a single fluid motion. Tina, on the other hand, has to scramble just to sit upright so she can see what Britt is doing.

What Britt is doing—and what Tina is really glad to be able to witness—is hooking her thumbs under her green-and-white polka dot panties and pulling them down. But then she stops suddenly—_right _before Tina really gets to see anything! But she makes up for it by asking, "Or would you like to?"

Tina reaches eagerly for Brittany's hands and pulls the girl closer to herself, until her bellybutton is at eye level. She's distracted momentarily because, like every part of her, Brittany's bellybutton is remarkably pretty—and, besides, Tina has never really looked—not _really looked_—at a bellybutton before. And then she giggles because she realizes that she's literally navel-gazing and she needs to stop it!

But not before she licks it. She takes Brittany by the hips and pulls her closer still and circles her tongue around in her bellybutton...and it doesn't actually taste that great. It's shockingly disappointing that any part of Brittany tastes less than great, but Tina quickly gets over it when she realizes that the skin _around_ the bellybutton does taste good, and furthermore that licking it makes Brittany giggle.

"Are you ticklish, Britt?" she asks incredulously.

"Just right there."

Tina considers this information. What should she do? Lick her stomach some more, obviously. She holds onto Brittany's hips and licks and licks and Brittany laughs and squirms and finally manages to wiggle away.

When Brittany—out of reach now—has caught her breath, Tina looks at her solemnly and says, "If you'll come back I promise not to tickle you anymore." Brittany nods and steps forward.

Tina holds her by the hips again, but she has no intention of going back on her promise. She's just realized—and she can't believe it took her this long!—but she's _just_ realized that her hands are really close to the part of Brittany she's always admired the most, since _long_ before tonight...namely, her ass.

How could she help it, after all? The majority of the times she's seen Brittany it's been in her Cheerios uniform with the tiny little skirt that does practically nothing to cover the red-spandex-clad, perfect, round, soft-yet-athletic butts of the cheerleaders. And not that Tina would normally admit to having mentally ranked all the girl cheerleaders' asses, but Brittany's has always been the most perfect of the bunch. Okay, maybe tied with Santana's, but Santana's away at college and Brittany is right here in front of her, in nothing but a thin pair of cotton panties.

She pulls Brittany closer still, so close that Brittany is standing right between her legs and she can snuggle her forehead in between two perfect tits. She breathes heavily on Britt's chest as she reaches behind her and slides her hands under that thin cotton, letting her fingers glide over two hemispheres that feel exactly how she always imagined they would: Warm. Smooth. Soft and firm at the same time. Yielding to her gentle squeezes.

Looking up, Tina's reminded of Brittany's other soft-yet-firm hemispheres, and she takes a moment to nuzzle at her breasts before she speaks. "Can you lay down, Britt?"

Brittany nods and Tina hastily pushes the polka dotted panties down to her knees for her. She was planning on removing them a little more sexily somehow, but now they're just in the way and she wants them gone. Brittany—reading her mind, because that's the way the two of them are tonight—steps out of them and flops onto the bed.

Shockingly, Brittany's not _totally_ reading her mind because she flops onto her back, but that's easy enough to fix. Tina nudges her shoulder and goes, "Roll over," and Brittany totally does it. Tina's completely transfixed by the unbroken expanse of pale, unblemished skin before her—dipping at the knees, swelling at the ass...she totally needs to touch all of it. She places her palms on Brittany's soles and slowly and lightly massages up her calves. And then she's struck by a question: Why do the crease lines on the backs of Brittany's knees looks insanely sexy? And so they taste as sexy as they look?

The answer to the second question, she discovers, is complicated. They taste more or less like the skin on the other parts of Brittany's body that she's tasted so far—maybe there's a little more sweat flavor than, say, on the stomach, but not a lot more. So...sexy, yes, but not necessarily _insanely_ sexy. BUT. Brittany moans and squirms when she licks there—and she moans even louder and squirms even hard when Tina sucks there—and that _is _insanely sexy.

She licks up the back of one thigh, a straight line directly to the fleshiest part of Brittany's ass cheek. She mouths at it, just shy of actually biting. It's so...so dry. Why is Brittany's ass so _dry_? No, wait. Butt cheeks are supposed to be dry. It's Tina's own mouth that shouldn't be dry but is. _So dry_. She remembers that she noticed this problem earlier. And it seems there was a very obvious solution that she didn't quite get to put into practice _then_ but could put into practice _now_...

If it's not too late, that is. If Brittany's still wet. Tina has very little idea how much time has passed—maybe a couple minutes, maybe an hour. Maybe Brittany has dried up in the meantime. She has to find out!

She lets her hand glide between Brittany's thighs. "God," Brittany murmurs, and she shifts so that her legs are slightly parted. Tina lets her fingers inch slowly up. Brittany feels warmer and moister the farther up she gets. And then...there's no more thigh, just a flap of skin that's touching another flap of skin, the two flaps are concealing something wondrous, and they can be separated to reveal the treasure inside, it really won't take much to just nudge them apart, slip a finger or two between them...

Brittany and Tina gasp simultaneously. Tina's gasp is because...she can't believe how _right_ she was when she was imagining a wondrous treasure inside. It's so bright and slippery and pink and wet inside. Maybe she's still imagining a little bit because she can't actually see the bright or the pink—she has her face pressed against Brittany's side and is mouthing at her ribcage—but she can definitely feel the slippery and the wet and the _hot_. _Fuck_, so hot. How is Brittany not bursting into flames?

Because of the wet!

Damn, Tina has to taste the wet.

She plunges her fingers in deeper—making Brittany gasp again—and collects as much of the warm, gooey fluid as she can. When she removes her fingers Brittany whines and goes, "Tina..." But Tina's way too fascinated by what she sees to ask what's wrong. And what she sees is...well, it's _that_ she can see it that sort of blows her mind. Like...it's not even totally clear, it's cloudy...and when she separates her fingers it stretches between them. And it's like...Brittany's arousal is an actual physical substance.

The words _Brittany's arousal_ float around in her head, and she remembers that whine and suddenly realizes what would help. Still staring at and playing with Brittany's arousal on her fingers, she she slides in two fingers from her other hand to take their place. Brittany moans and starts to move around them.

Tina wonders if Brittany has ever really looked at her own arousal. If not, she totally should. She holds her fingers in front of Britt's face. "This is you, Brittany. You're so beautiful."

Brittany smiles at her. "I bet yours is beautiful too. I bet it tastes delicious."

Taste! That's right, Tina wanted to taste! Why does she keep getting sidetracked? Probably because everything about Brittany is fascinating and distracting and...and kind of awe-inspiring, really.

Slowly she brings her fingers to her mouth. Jesus, the scent alone...if anyone were to doubt her assertion that the substance on her fingers _is_ Brittany's arousal, she'd just let them smell and they'd have to concede she's totally right. She takes in a deep breath and becomes acutely aware of her own arousal. _God_, she'd like to keep savoring every individual sensation, but suddenly the main thing she's feeling is a sense of urgency.

She shoves her fingers in her mouth and sucks the juice off them. Sucks Brittany's arousal right off and swallows it like it's...like it's the fucking nectar of the gods. Which it just might be, she thinks. The old gods, they were all about sex and sensuality, and Brittany is the fucking embodiment of both. And that nectar, Brittany's sex nectar, is _in her_ too now—they're both fucking sex goddesses, she and Brittany.

She shimmies down the length of Brittany's body and buries her face right in her crotch. Brittany's heat and her scent surround her, and both of them are pure sex. She dives in with her tongue and Brittany cries out. Tina doesn't really know what she's doing down here, and normally she'd be intimidated by her lack of knowledge or skill. But what is "knowledge," after all?—what is "skill"? when compared to the pure, pure, pure desire she feels right now?

"Tina! Fuck!" she's vaguely aware of hearing Brittany say.

It takes them a minute or so, but soon the two of them are moving in total harmony with each other. Tina's probing with her tongue and her fingers—not in a rushed way, but not in a tentative way either—while Brittany is rolling her hips like the dancing sex goddess she is.

Tina's hips are moving too, she realizes. She didn't start moving them consciously, but she's pretty sure—with no actual evidence—that she's in perfect time with Brittany. Because they're so in sync in every way tonight, and they both need the same thing about now.

Not that Tina's going to get it...not like this, not with nothing between her legs and nothing to rub against, even, except the flat mattress. But she doesn't even care—not _too_ much that is, not so much that she can't hold out a little longer—because now Brittany is humming, and it's the most beautiful thing. She's humming a very simple tune, so simple it's, like, primal...like, dating all the way back to the old gods.

And the humming...it, like, changes...depending on what Tina's doing to her. Brittany's probably not even aware, but it's so fucking beautiful. She hums soft and breathy when Tina teases at her thighs with her fingernails and licks softly through her folds. Low and throaty—more of a moan, really—when Tina lets her tongue probe deep inside her cunt. But the sweetest tune of all—the sweetest and most melodic—comes when Tina allows her tongue to brush over Brittany's clitoris.

"Right there, Tina! Oh god, right there!" Even when she's shouting orders her voice sounds sweet and melodic as long as Tina's mouth is on her clit...so, obviously, Tina wouldn't think of moving it away. She plays with it, she dances with it, she holds it between her lips and sucks on it...

Brittany's humming becomes a full-blown aria. And her hip-rolling becomes full-blown twerking. And Tina might giggle at the mental image of someone twerking during an aria—maybe later she will—but right now it's the most beautiful thing she's ever been a part of.

She feels Brittany's body continue to tremble and throb beneath her even after the twerking aria has ended, but she doesn't stop what she's doing because she's still totally into it. She keeps sucking and licking and playing with that clitoris until Brittany starts to laugh, and then she breaks into laughter herself because now she can't stop picturing and opera singer—a big Brunhilde type with the Viking helmet and all—twerking during her big aria.

But she's not laughing for long—before she knows it, Brittany has flipped her onto her back and somehow gotten her skirt and panties off. Tina squirms under Britt's gaze. She strokes her own chest and rubs her legs together and says softly, "Please, Britt."

Brittany doesn't have to be asked twice, thank god, and soon she's all over Tina—not just with her hands and mouth but with her entire body—everywhere at once. Tina's totally in awe, and she's so overwhelmed by how _good_ it all feels to even wonder, really, how Brittany is doing it. How Brittany's managing to make her scalp and her pussy tingle at the same time, how she's coaxing the same sweet sounds out of Tina's throat that Brittany herself was making not too long ago. Tina just takes all the sensations in and lets them wash over and around and through her.

After some time—she has no idea how much—all the diffuse pleasure points she's been enjoying simultaneously converge and become concentrated in her core. Brittany is licking furiously at her clit. Tina's hips want to move, but Britt is holding them down against the mattress so she can't, which somehow makes the whole experience just that much more intense. "God, Brittany," she gasps. "I need..."

Brittany doesn't interrupt her licking right away. She does eventually, just for a second, just long enough to mutter more or less into Tina's cunt, "You need what?"

Tina doesn't know what, though, she just knows she needs _something_. "Fuck me," she says finally, even though it doesn't make any sense—it's not like Brittany has a dick.

But Brittany—god, that girl's a fucking genius...she uses her _fingers_, just rams them into Tina's snatch and actually fucks her with them. All without moving her mouth away for even a second, and her fucking and her licking are both acts of pure genius and beauty and just..._fuck_, so good...Tina's getting exactly what she needs, exactly where she needs it.

Tina can almost see herself when she comes undone. She sees her body bucking and writhing, overpowering Brittany's attempts to hold her in place. She even sees her internal muscles tensing and tensing and tensing and finally releasing, trembling with the pleasure of sweet relief. And the come gushing forth from her own walls—she can see it, she can smell it, she can even hear it. She knows Brittany is tasting it right now, and that thought triggers a whole new orgasm, as intense as the first, which never really ended.

Her voice is exhausted before her orgasms are, though she doesn't even really realize she's screaming until the soreness of her throat registers in her consciousness. She becomes aware, again, of the dryness of her mouth around the same time, and she should get some water, but she's not ready to stop coming yet.

Until finally she is, finally she's completely exhausted, and by then of course she can't move a muscle to get water or do anything else. Brittany's got herself a little more together and is able to crawl up and nestle her head against Tina's chest. "Whatever you smoked must have been pretty awesome," Brittany tells her.

"Pfft. It was all you," Tina manages to respond, with some difficulty.

"Mmm. I'm awesome, but I'm not that awesome."

Tina doesn't know how to respond to that, and anyway talking seems like a lot of trouble.

"We should probably go back downstairs," Brittany says. "Not that everyone doesn't know what we were doing up here. You're really loud, did you know that?"

Tina should probably be embarrassed by this, she guesses, but she's not. "Five minutes," she says. "Give me five minutes to recover before you make me get up and get dressed again."

"Okay," Brittany agrees. She kisses Tina's shoulder and adds, "And T?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever feel like doing this again sometime, like even if you're not high, I'd be in."

Tina pulls Brittany in closer and kisses the top of her head. "Brittany, you're a total genius."


End file.
